


Midnight Memories

by niamosaur



Series: nightingales on paper [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamosaur/pseuds/niamosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point everything's got to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

"Hey, Niall, wake up!"

The urgent whispers, along with the thud of fingers against glass, pull Niall from his sleep. He sits up and squints his eyes through the dimness, looking for whatever it is that's waking him up. On the large branch of the sycamore tree just outside his window sits Liam, waving at him frantically as if to catch his attention. He's grinning. Niall rubs his eyes furiously, trying to wipe off what he thinks is a dream. He looks again, squinting harder, and sure enough Liam is still there.

What the—?

Niall hops off the bed and sprints to the window, unlatching its locks and peeling it open. "What are you doing here?" he asks incredulously.

Liam's grin widens. "Happy Birthday, Ni."

"What?" Niall asks in a hushed whisper, because even though his parents aren't home, he's sure the utter silence would magnify even the faintest of sounds. He turns his head to the digital clock on the bed side table. "No it's not. Still two hours and a half before twelve. Why did you come?"

Liam ignores the last question. "Come on," he says, "Get dressed and come on!"

A grin spills on Niall's lips as he notes the enthusiasm sparkling in Liam's eyes, and he nods without hesitation because, after all, they had done things even more absurd than sneaking out in the middle of the night. He quickly pulls on a pair of jeans and the nearest t-shirt lying around, not caring if his hair looks absolute crap. A cold wind drafts from the open window, spurring Niall to take on a jacket as well.

Liam waits below as Niall climbs down the tree skillfully. Niall smiles as he remembers the fun times they've had with this sycamore — they used to climb it every morning and afternoon when they were children, innocent and bare to the whole world. Memories had been engraved on this tree, moments of tears and giggles that were sketched somewhere in Niall’s mind.

Niall’s hands grip at the trunk’s calloused barks as he finally jumps down, right next to a grinning Liam.

“So, where are we going?” Niall asks breathlessly. He momentarily hates Liam for being so fit and looking so perfect under the moonlight even though he had walked twelve blocks from his house to Niall’s.

Liam’s teeth practically glint against the moonbeam as he answers with a huge grin, “Anywhere.”

Turns out anywhere is everywhere. Literally everywhere. They went to Nando’s where Niall ordered half of the menu, and visited their old school which they attended when they were on third grade. They roam the streets and run around, reminiscing their old days. Back when everything was simple and each step didn’t need much calculatation. It’s as if they’re seven-year-olds all over again, feeling the cool night wind slap at their faces as they run with arms outstretched, giggling under the stars.

Niall heaves as they reach the playground, collapsing on his knees. His face is flushed and his dyed hair is puffed up. His whole body tingles with the adrenaline that had over taken it, his bones practically vibrating. Bits of laughter fall past his lips as he tries to regain his breathing. Spinning. His head is spinning with a kind of childish glee he hasn’t experienced for so long.

“That was . . .,” he begins, his heart pumping wildly inside his chest, “ . . . that was . . .”

“ . . . fun,” Liam finishes just as breathlessly. “Come on.” 

They sit on the abandoned swingset, grinning as their breathing eased. The metals of the play equipments that skatters around the park gleam a silver coating of moonlight. It’s silent, a kind of sweet tranquility that makes Niall reminisce all of those good times he’s had with the boy beside him.

“Push me, Li,” Niall asks in his adorable Irish accent, “Please.”

“You have feet, Niall,” Liam notes.

“Pleeeeeease.”

Niall’s pouting, his big eyes shining against the stars. Liam silently hates himself for not being able to say no to the Irish boy’s puppy eyes. For ten years of knowing Niall, he still hasn’t grown immune to it.

Liam sighs, standing up, “Fine.”

“Yay.”

Liam’s lips twitch in a contained smile as Niall grins at him. He moves until he’s behind the younger boy and gently pushes him in a slow, gentle rhythm. Niall’s body sways with the swing, cool wind drifting past his face. He closes his eyes, feeling the fresh air. Relishing in this small moment. He mentally carves this memory, everything in it, inside his mind.

“Remember when you pushed me in this very swing too hard and I fell off and sprained my ankle? How old were we then — twelve, right?” Niall asks, his voice soft, smiling at the memory.

“Oh, that.” A small laugh comes from Liam.

“Yeah,” Niall laughs too, “you wouldn’t stop apologising to me for weeks. You would follow me literally everywhere and insist on carrying my stuff for me.”

“Yeah, I remember that.” Niall hears the smile in Liam’s voice, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Niall shrugs, “it’s just that ever since then, you never left my side.”

A spark flickers across Liam’s eyes. He remembers that day so well, an undying flare inside his chest. He still remembers the look of pain that crossed Niall’s face as he landed on the ground, curling to clutch his foot. It was a horrid scene for Liam, and the fact that he had caused the pain on such a beautiful soul was the worst part. He hated himself for weeks.

He doesn’t want to see the look on Niall’s face ever again, mixed with the dreaded knowledge that it had been his fault. And since then Liam had vowed to always protect Niall from whatever evil is out there. And most especially from him.

But he knows he can’t keep his vow forever. He will eventually break it.

Eventually is tonight.

However, Liam wants to bask in this moment for all its worth. He wants to prolong this night.

‘’Happy birthday, Ni,” Liam whispers, keeping the smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Niall smiles.

Everything turns silent, both boys savoring this moment that may be their last – but only Liam knows this.

The walk home is quiet. Niall’s smiling contently, but Liam’s face is a look of dread. He knows that each step they take is a step farther away from each other. From everything they’ve had and will have. Each breath a push closer to the edge of an ending relationship. The glass of a shattering dream.

By the time they reach Niall’s house, Liam is ashen-faced. His skin is cold and his lungs are squeezed tight.

Niall turns around, smiling brightly at Liam, “Bye Li.” But then he sees the look on Liam’s face. “Liam? What’s wrong?” There’s an immediate heavy concern in Niall’s voice, and Liam’s lips quirk in a small smile at that. It quickly disappears though as the answer to Niall’s question slashes his mind like the large claws of a bear.

Liam decides to cut straight to the point. Nothing will change what’s bound to happen, so why try sugar-coating it?

“We’re leaving.” Everything freezes in Niall’s point of view. Three syllables. It had been three simple syllables, and yet they stab at him like poisonous spears. Straight to his heart. It’s as if the glass that he had thought was strong as iron, that is his world, falls all around him with loud snaps, breaking into a thousand pieces.

“W-what?” he stutters. There’s a sudden throbbing that ignites in his head.

“We’re leaving,” Liam continues, voice sad and breaking, “we’re going to London. My Dad scored a job there and –“

Niall doesn’t want to hear it. He makes an abrupt turn and walks stiffly to the door. Tears are welling up in his eyes. His knees are wobbling. Everything is spinning. Falling. Breaking.

A hand grips at his arm and turns him around. “Niall, say something –“

“What?” Niall tries hard to contain the anger that lashes out inside him. The frustation, the shock, all of those unsaid words that stir inside his chest are white hot. And they hurt. His teeth are gritted. “What do you want me to say?! Good luck? Call me later? What? Tell me what you want me to say!” Liam keeps quiet, letting the words sink in like needles. “Well, Liam?” Niall continues, voice breaking. Tears stinging. Chest heaving.

 

“I want you to say you love me.” Niall’s taken aback by Liam’s words. “Because damn it Niall, can’t you see? I love you,” there’s a stain in his voice as if he’d been trying to say this for so long and Niall just wasn’t listening. Liam’s hand slips from Niall’s arm. “I love you, more than a friend or anything else in this world. I love you to the moon and back. I love you, I love you so much, and this is killing me just as much as it’s hurting you. I don’t wan to leave, Niall, I don’t want to leave you. If I can stay with you forever I will but I –“ Liam sucks in a breath. The words have pushed past his lips a second faster than he could think of them. He’s been dying to say them for so long, but he can’t because he doesn’t know what Niall will think. He doesn’t know if Niall will stay with him or leave him. Now, though, Niall will leave him either way. They’ll say good bye no matter what angle they look at. It’s a dead end. “Just, please, tell me you love me too.”

Niall doesn’t utter a word. Instead he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Liam wraps his arms around Niall’s petite waist as their lips move in sync. It’s amazing, the feeling of Liam’s lips against his. Tingles course through his body, but Niall doesn’t want to stop there. He wants more. So much more.

What first began as a sweet, passionate kiss turns into a heated one when Niall pushes himself harder against Liam, swiping his tongue across his lips. Letting the older lad know what he wants.

Liam moans, pushing Niall until he’s agains the door. It’s unlocked (because Niall’s clumsy and forgetful sometimes, one of the reasons why Liam loves him so much). They move in, closing the door behind them.

Their lips dance viciously, hungrily, against each other’s as they move upstairs, discarding bits of clothing.

They land on the soft bed, the cushions dipping. Their hands are all over each other, touching. Feeling.

“Liam,” Niall gasps out when the older boy pulls away briefly. “Want . . . want you . . .”

Liam groans. They’re only in boxers now, and seeing Niall on bed looking so willing takes him to one of his fantasies.

He ducks to suck along Niall’s neck, tasting and savoring the pale skin. Niall arches his head on the pillow and grips at Liam's tuff of brown hair when he sucks on the spot just below Niall's earlobe.

Liam moves down Niall's torso, leaving a trail of darkening love bites in his wake. Marking. He stops by Niall's clothed hard crotch, wasting no time as he pulls Niall's boxers down. The boy in question shivers when the cool air hits his bare cock, and then shuts his eyes tightly when Liam's hot breath hovers over it.

"L-liam, please."

Niall groans loudly, an animalistic sound that makes his partner's dick jump in his boxers, when Liam swirls his tongue on the tip. Niall's head spins in pleasure when he pushes him inside his mouth skillfully, because of course Liam doesn't have a gag reflex. The wetness of Liam's mouth surrounding him in a delicious heat is overwhelming. Liam bobs his head on Niall's length, and all the younger lad could do was moan and writhe and whimper. He feels the pleasure coil in his guts, but he doesn't want this to end here.

"Liam, please, I w-want — ah — you. "

Liam pulls up with a pop and crawls back on top of Niall, kissing him passionately. "We don't have to go all the way, babe." Liam whispers.

"No, I want to," Niall quickly protests. This may very well be their last night together, and Niall is all but willing to feel Liam in the most intimate way. He wants this, he's wanted this for so long.

Liam nods, kissing Niall quickly before moving back down. He looks under the bed and finds the bottle of lube there, chuckling. It had been a present of Louis for Niall a month ago as a joke, and Niall accidentally dropped it, it rolling under the bed. Liam silently thanks Niall for not cleaning his room.

He pushes Niall's legs apart and coats a finger with the lube.He teases Niall’s entrance, swirling his finger over and around it, watching as the skin contracts and relaxes with each motion. Liam bites in a groan at the sight. “Liam –“ Niall’s whine is cut short when Liam inserts the finger slowly. Niall sucks in a breath through gritted teeth as he feels a stabbing pain shoot through his spine.

Niall focuses on Liam’s lips as the boy reaches up and kisses him, drowning out the searing pain as Liam’s fingers move in and out in a steady rythm. It soon subsides and pleasure nibbles on Niall’s insides.

Liam inserts a second finger, moving them faster and curling them at the last second. He must’ve hit something because a breathy moan reverberates through Niall’s throat. And also because the boy said, “Oh, god! R-right there Liam.”

Liam keeps on jabbing at that bundle of nerves and Niall feels as if his chest would explode with the pleasure that shakes his body. He doesn’t know when but suddenly there are three fingers fucking his entrance.

“L-liam, ugnh, please. I w-want . . . w-want you in me. N-now.”

Liam takes his hand back and quickly sheds his clothing. His throbbing cock springs free, slapping against his stomach, and Niall’s eyes widen. “You’re big,” he says, not really caring if it sounded too rude and blunt.

He’s going to have sex with his best friend, so what the heck?

Liam chuckles. “It’s all for you.”

The Irish lad blushes profusely against the dim lighting of the room. Liam doesn’t notice this though and proceeds to lube his cock. He positions himself in front of Niall and places the tip in his entrance. Niall bites his lip as he feels the coldness of the lube against his rim.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks for the final time. Concern takes over his face, but Niall doesn’t want concern. He wants love. He wants Liam to make love to him. “Yes, Liam, damn it! Just get inside me right – ah!”

Liam had pushed inside Niall in one smooth motion, their hips now flushed together. It’s bigger than three fingers, and the pain is blinding hot as it seeps through his spine. For a moment Niall reconsiders everything, but then Liam’s lips are on his, a soft wet pleasure against his lips, and suddenly this moment is perfect. Niall closes his eyes, relishing in how Liam is buried deep inside him, feeling his soothing fingers that travel up and down his sides, leaving burning skin in their wake.

“Move,” Niall sighs. Liam stares at Niall as he pulls back and pushes in. He starts a rhythm of long, dragging thrusts, adoring the way Niall’s mouth opens, brows furrowing. Short breaths puffing out with each thrust.

Niall’s features are outlined by the moonlight cascading from the window, making them silvery. Liam loves the way Niall’s silver-blue eyes look back at him with the so much trust and love and care. Even just for one night, Niall is his.

A loud moan escapes past Niall's lips as the tip of Liam's cock brushes against that bundle of nerves inside him. He wraps his legs around the other's waist, wanting more. "M-more. F-faster." Liam complies, hands gripping the headboard for more leverage as he fucks into Niall harder, making sure to make the Irish lad moan and writhe as he repeatetively jabs at his prostate. Niall's fingers dig against Liam's skin, leaving deep crescented marks. The bed's wooden frame begin to shake as Liam's thrusts grow even harder. 

"Oh, g-god. Li-ah-m," Niall groans as Liam dips his head to suck at Niall's hardened nipples. Niall grips Liam's hair, shutting his eyes tight. The older boy pulls back, curling his body with each thrust. He enjoys the way Niall's face scrunch in pleasure. He enjoys it knowing that it's him that's causing it. He ducks to capture Niall's puffed lips. Swallows moan after whimper after pleasured moan. Niall reaches up to wrap his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling him closer as their lips dance feircely. 

A light sheen of sweat forms over them, glittering against the moonbeam. The sound of skin slapping against skin gyrates through the room. Niall's head is spinning faster and faster with each thrust, something stirring in his stomach. Liam reaches down to pump Niall's dick in time with his quick thrusts. Their moans and groans bubble up in the air, each movement sending fire to run across their whole body. 

With one particularly hard thrust, Niall throws his head back with a loud, "Liam," as ropes of white fluid shoot out from his member. Liam nests his head to the crook of Niall's neck as he fucks him through his orgasm, panting against the younger boy's skin. He wants to hold off longer. He wants this blissful moment to run forever. 

Niall whispers against his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, "Come on, baby. Come for me." 

Liam bites at Niall's shoulder to stop himself from shouting too loud as he hits his high. He releases inside Niall, the other closing his eyes as he feels Liam's hot fluid fill him. They stay like that for a moment, Liam on top of Niall, panting, before he pulls out and lays beside his bestfriend/lover, pulling the younger boy to his chest. He doesn't bother to clean up. 

"I love you, Niall," Liam whispers, kissing the top of Niall's hair. 

"I love you too, Liam." A smile breaks past Liam's lips. 

He knows he'll have to let go. He knows when daylight comes all of this disappear. But until then, while the stars still have light to burn, he'll cherish this moment.


End file.
